Don't Want An Ending
by Kelanix 99
Summary: Kisah cinta yang di alami si Cupu Hinata. Tak di sangka adalah perjalanan terumit baginya. Dan pembebas dirinya.


**Assalamu'alakum**

**Hallo, semuanya. Saya hanyalah author yang mau mencoba buat bikin fic SasuHina.**

**Saya masih newbie.^^a**

**Tapi tekad saya kuat untuk bikin ini fic. walaupun sempet kehapus gara2 salah pencet#Di timpuk readers.**

**Sebenernya saya mau ngepublish ni fic pas lebaran tapi gara2 salah pencet ya kehapus. Lama lagi jadinya, saya mohon maaf buat semuanya. M(_,_)M**

**gak usah bnyk bnyk bacot muncrot dah silahkan baca fic butut ni.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: Sasuhina. Slight KibaHina,SasuIno,NaruHina.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: All Character by masashi Kisimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: hurt/comfort/romance.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: EYD jangan harap nggak berantakan,gaje, abal,ide pasaran,Hinata bakal rada OOC di sini, jadi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: semi-m.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**Don't like don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Love For You Forever.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

happy reading.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa sih, Kiba!?"pekik Hinata yang terkejut karena tangannya ditarik secara tiba-tiba oleh Pria bertato segitiga terbalik tersebut.

.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar,Hinata"ucap Kiba pelan takut membuat gadis yang ada di depannya ini semakin marah, tanpa di sadari Hinata, Kiba memasang muka yang amat begitu sendu.

.

"Kalau kamu ingin bicara tidak perlu tarik tanganku kan?"Ucap Hinata, Kibapun melepaskan tangannya.

.

"Begini Hinata,ee.."Kiba lalu melirik, Agak ragu sebenarnya untuk memberitahu Hinata tentang masalah ini.

.

"Ayo cepat Kiba, aku tidak punya waktu"Ucap Hinata ditarik saat dia akan menyebrang jalan. Kiba tidak berani berkata-kata, yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil HP-nya.

Kiba lalu mengotak atik Hp-nya dan memberikanya pada Hinata.

"Apa maksudnya Kiba aku tidak mengerti"ucap Hinata yang tidak tahu apapun maksud dari Kiba memberikan Hpnya padanya.

"bukalah Video itu"Suruh Kiba sambil memalingkan wajahnya kelain arah.

Hinata pun menekan tombol play yang sudah ada di layar HP kiba.

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata melihat siapa yang ada di video itu.

**Video:on.**

Di sebuah kamar yang bergaya Eropa,Dan bisa di pastikan pemilik kamar itu adalah orang kaya.

Di dalam sana terlihat dua orang yang berbeda gender sedang saling berhadapan.

Terlihat sang wanita tengah duduk dengan baju yang agak eerrrrr... Seksi. Yang wanita berambut blonde itu lakukan saat ini tentu sangat menggoda laki-laki,apalagi yang tidak kuat itu lalu mendekati pria di depannya.

Setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat(baca:sangat dekat).Wanita itu melepaskan kain yang membalut tubuh bagian atasnya sehingga menampakan dua gundukan yang menjadi pemandangan indah namun menyesatkan bagi pria di hadapanya ini.

Wanita itu lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang pria dan mengeliminasi setiap jarak diantara mereka.

"Sasuke hh, aku…mmmhh...aku mencintaimu." Ucap wanita itu di sela-sela ciuman panasnya dengan pria yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu.

"Ino?"Hanya itu kata yang terucap dari seorang yang kita kenal bernama Sasuke tersebut. Bagaimanapun dia hanya lelaki biasa, godaan sebesar ini tentu menggoyahkan pilihannya hanya mengikuti arus yang di buat oleh wanita di depannya lalu menciumnya lagi.

Sasuke pun membalas pelukan wanita itu dan membalas ciuman yang di berikan Ino sehingga 'pertarungan' mereka semakin panas.

Sasuke yang makin panas lalu menelusuri lekuk tubuh Ino. Dan sampailah dia di dua bukit indah itu lalu meremasnya pelan.

Ino hanya mendesah puas atas reaksi yang di berikan kini Sasuke adalah milknya.

**Video:Off.**

Hinata benar-benar shock setelah melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam video itu.

Hatinya benar-benar sedih,marah,kecewa semuanya menjadi satu menghasilkan resep ampuh untuk menyayat terasa air mata yang tak terbendung jatuh dari keindahan mahkota lavender yang layu dan rapuh.

Ingin sekali dia membanting Hp yang sedang di pegangnya itu untuk memuaskan Rasa ,niat itu segera di buang jauh jauh karena yang mempunyai hp tersebut sedang berada di sampingnya sangat mengherankan kan kalau Hinata yang terkenal pemalu dan pendiam marah-marahan?

Kiba yang tidak tahan melihat bunganya layu dengan agak sedikit ragu melayangkan tangannya menuju pundak bunganya kini telah rela dia berikan pada orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu tapi perasaanya pada Hinata tidak akan mudah untuk berubah.

Hinata yang merasakan kepalanya semakin berat langsung saja menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Kiba .

Kibapun mengelus helaian lavender yang sudah kusut itu. Berharap sang bunga tak layu dan tak menjatuhkan airmatanya kembali.

Perlahan Hinata merasa nyaman berada di pundak Kiba.

"Kiba"Ucap -pun menengok."terimakasih".mendengar kata-kata itu Kiba tersenyum.

Sampai sesuatu mengagetkan alunan merdu suara penyanyi yang bernama Sam Tsui yang berjudul "Don't want an ending."

.

_I don't wanna fall out_  
_But we're all out of time_  
_(Is this over?)_  
_(Don't want an ending)_  
_In one day_  
_No way you'll be mine_  
_(Is this over?)_  
_(Don't want an ending)_

_Ooohhh..._

_My heart is running on empty_  
_One more day and then we go_  
_Yeah, the time goes on now_  
_Don't ask me how_  
_I don't know_  
_We'll be home tomorrow_  
_But a thousand miles too far away_  
_Say you won't forget and I'll be okay_

_At least tonight_  
_It's just you and me and honestly_  
_That's everything I need_

_._

Ternayata itu adalah suara Handphone milik Hinata yang menandakan ada pesan yang segera melepaskan tangan Kiba. Agar Hinata bisa bebas bergerak Hinata langsung mengorek-ngorek(?) isi tasnya demi mendapatkan Handphonenya.

Dan setelah ketemu Hinata hanya diam memandang layar ada keraguan di dalam hatinya.

Kiba yang merasa anehpun menoleh ke arah Hinata."Hinata. ada apa?"Ucap Kiba khawatir.

"Emmm,tidak apa-apa, Kiba." Jawab Hinata, logatnya saja sudah ketahuan kalau dia itu sedang ada sesuatu yang di merasa penasaran dan rasa ingin tahu akan hal itu sangat kuat.

"Siapa yang mengirim pesan,Hinata?"Tanya Kiba.

"Emmm,Sa-Sasuke…"Jawab Hinata. Kiba yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Apa isi pesannya?tanya Kiba.

"A-aku masih belum membuka pesannya".jawab saja dia agak ragu untuk membuka pesan dari orang yang telah mematahkan hatinya tersebut.

"Tak apa, Mungkin dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal yang penting."ucap hanya membuka pesannya bukanlah sesuatu yang salah, lalu membuka pesan tersebut.

**FROM=SasukeMyLove.**

**to:Hinata**

**temui aku di yang harus ku bicarakan.**

**ini penting.**

Hinata langsung menutup HP-nya. Hinata takut. Tapi dia juga bingun,dia takut karena apa?

Tak sadar airmata Hinata jatuh yang bingung berusaha mencari tahu kenapa gadis itu menangis kembali dan menurutnya tak ada cara lain selain bertanya.

"Apa katanya,Hinata?"

"D-dia menunggu-ku di ..hiks..taman ..kota"Susah payah Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya terdengar pelan tapi Kiba bisa kembali mengulurkan tanganya demi memegang bahu sang gadis.

"Tidak apa-apa temui saja tahu kamu bingungkan? Pasti akan berat untuk melakukanya karena perasaanmulah taruhanya, tapi tuhan tak akan menguji kita jika kita tidak mampu bukan?.Aku yakin, pasti tuhan punya tujuan lain."Ucap Kiba yang entah sejak kapan berubah jadi bijak(Suka-suka author donk).

Mendengar kata Kiba itu Hinata mengusap dadanya agar lebih hangatd an keteguhan hati dia berusaha meyakinkan diri untuk pergi menemui Sasuke.

"Teri-ma kasih,Kiba..Aku akan Pergi menemuinya."Ucap hanya tersenyum.

Hinatapun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah hanya tersenyum miris memandang punggung Gadis yang dia sukai sejak SMP itu. Sepenuh hati dia berharap semoga tak terjadi apa-apa pada bunganya itu.

Hinata yang sedang berjalan menuju taman kota hatinya terasa tak apapun yang terjadi baginya dia harus menghadapi ini. Ini hidupnya,ini keputusanya,ini perjalanan dia memandang seluruh tempat yang di lewatinya. Dan seketika dia terkenang masa SMP-nya dulu.

**FLASHBACK**

Seorang perempuan tengah berlari itu memakai seragam sekolah dengan atasan putih lengan panjang dan rok di bawah lutut berwarna biru. Dia memakai kacamata besar yang bertengger di depan matanya. Dari penampilan memang dia bukan tipe perempuan idaman. Karena pribadinya yang tertutup dan penampilannya terkesan cupu.

'Aduuhh..,Hinata. Bagaimana kau ini? masa hari pertama kau naik kelas langsung telat begini? " Ucap batin anak perempuan tersebut yang di ketahui bernama Hinata. Tapi karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga dia tidak melihat jalan. Dan hasilnya dia tersandung,dia jatuh dengan muka terlebih dahulu mencium kacamatannya sudah lepas dari kepalanya.

Orang-orang langsung menatap murid yang ada disana langsung mencemoohnya"Hati-hati donk,mata EMPAT! Hahahahah" Begitulah kira-kira kata beberapa murid yang berada di sana.

Sambil sibuk mencari menangis dan hampir menjatuhkan air sudah biasa di perlakukan seperti ketika dia kelas 7 pun banyak yang mencemoohnya.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya suara baritone tersebut sambil menyodorkan kacamata punya Hinata yang terjatuh.

"Ahh...I-iya,ma-maaf merepotkan tu-tuan"Balas Hinata sopan sembari mengusap airmata yang sempat terjatuh tadi. Setelah menerima kacamatanya,Hinata lalu memakainya. Dan bermakssud untuk melihat sang penolong. Dan..

'Dia tampan sekali' Batin Hinata sambil memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucong di kedua kulitnya 'Tan'. Dan Rambutnya kuning jabrik. Tanpa sadar mukanyapun memerah.

Sang lelaki hanya bingung melihat reaksi Hinata"Hei, Kau tidak apa-apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

inilah yang bisa aku persembahkan kali ini. Jika kalian merasa ganjil, bisa di tanya di kotak review atau PM langsung.

.

.

.

mind to Review?


End file.
